Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to devices disengaging payloads from launch systems and more particularly to a system employing guided push-off springs integrated into a single housing secured to the launch vehicle with a mating fly-away plate mounted to the payload.
Background
Release of payloads from launch vehicles typically employs explosive bolts, compressed gas actuators or similar mechanisms. Prior art devices employing those solutions require refurbishment following testing. Other solutions use multiple non-explosive actuators such as clamp bands. However, simultaneous actuation of the clamp bands is difficult to achieve and potentially high kinematics angular errors may result in the release trajectory of the payload. Other solutions also require simultaneous integration with the payload and cannot be independently integrated at a modular level. A non-modular design is limited in use and offers no flexibility.
It is therefore desirable to provide a payload release mechanism which is modular and testable without refurbishment.